doigt de fée
by Ulquiorra-lover
Summary: Akihito a disparu, Asami déprime jusqu'au jour où il se retrouve entre les mains de 'doigt de fée', maitre de la torture... et si la vie était décidé de réunir les deux amants?
1. Chapter 1

voici ma première fic vievfinder

merci à akira sanguinis de m'avoir fait découvrir ce manga

* * *

><p><strong><em> 1. doigt de fée.<em>**

Asami R. regardait la ville bougeait encore et encore, une cigarette au bord des lèvres.

- Boss, les russes commencent à vraiment devenir embêtants.

- Je sais.

- Il faudrait peut-être agir.

- Sûrement.

Ses hommes se regardèrent.

- Monsieur, il vous faudrait peut-être des vacances.

- Non, ça va.

Il se leva et écrasa sa cigarette.

Asami était aussi passif depuis quatre ans, depuis que son Akihito avait disparu. Il avait passé une année entière à le rechercher mais sans résultat.

Soudain, il y eut une explosion, tous se jetèrent au sol, à moitié assommés.

Des hommes attrapèrent le boss et l'emmenèrent dans le coffre de leur voiture.

Et ils filèrent comme l'éclair.

.

Asami ouvrit les yeux.

Il avait mal à la tête.

- Voici donc le grand Asami R. … je suis déçu.

Il observa le vieil homme devant lui.

- Et moi donc… utiliser des explosifs pour m'avoir, c'est petit.

- Vous tenez des informations importantes et je connais votre réputation. J'ai pris toutes les précautions nécessaires.

- Vraiment ? Et vous allez donc me faire parler ?

- Non, doigt de fée va le faire.

Le yakuza se raidit.

Il avait entendu parler de ce professionnel.

Il n'avait jamais échoué en deux ans.

467 victimes, tous ont avoué avant d'être brûlés.

Il regarda autour de lui.

Une chambre d'hôtel luxueux, le tout recouvert de plastique à part le lit sur lequel il reposait, attaché.

Son mode opératoire.

Il soupira.

- Je garderai le silence jusqu'à la mort.

- Ça arrivera très tôt. La seule chose qui changera est… mort brûlé ou d'une balle dans le cœur.

Une nouvelle silhouette apparut, il portait un masque blanc et une longue veste noire.

- Doigt de fée ?

- Exact, veuillez sortir. Je vous communiquerai les informations par téléphone. Un seul geste regrettable et je mets fin au contrat.

Cette voix…

Ça lui disait quelque chose.

- Très bien.

Les maffieux partirent, laissant seul les deux jeunes hommes.

- C'est pitoyable la manière dont tu as fini.

- Tu ne sais rien de moi, alors ne dis rien.

- Tu avais plus de sang froid, dans le passé.

- Pardon ?

Il retira son masque et le yakuza se figea.

- Akihito.

- Bonjour, Asami.

- Tu es doigt de fée ?

- Exact.

Il retira sa veste, révélant un costume trois pièces noir magnifique.

- Tu es plus grand, plus musclé et mieux habillé.

- J'ai un meilleur travail à présent.

- Torturer et tuer… tu parles d'un métier.

- Je suis fier de ce que je suis devenu.

- Vraiment ?

Il mit des gants.

- Il est temps de commencer.

- Que vas-tu me faire ?

- Je sais que j'aurais beau te torturer, tu as l'habitude de la douleur.

- Comment vas-tu faire ?

- C'est la première fois que je dois appliquer cette technique. Sois en fier.

- Je le suis.

Il posa ses deux mallettes sur le lit, sortit un scalpel.

- Tu as du matériel.

- J'en ai les moyens.

Il déchira le pantalon, la veste et la chemise.

- Tu veux vraiment me voir une dernière fois nu. Quel romantisme.

- Non, c'est pour la torture.

- Vraiment ?

Il arracha le caleçon.

- Physiquement, ta faiblesse est l'envie de sexe.

- Et tu vas coucher avec moi alors… je promets de tout avouer.

Akihito sourit.

- Bien sûr que tu vas le faire.

Il ouvrit sa deuxième mallette et sortit une seringue.

- Qu'est…

Il grogna en sentant la piqure.

- Du viagra à l'état pur. La plus haute dose que peut supporter le corps humain.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour me faire bander, tu pourrais simplement te déshabiller.

- Je ne compte pas te combler… juste te frustrer.

Il passa un élastique très serrée sur le membre qui gonflait à vue d'œil.

- Tu ne pourras jouir ainsi.

Le yakuza le fusilla du regard.

- C'est une vengeance comme une autre.

- Vengeance de quoi, Akihito ?

- Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ?

- Non.

- Je savais que je n'avais été qu'un objet mais là… je suis déçu.

- Je prends soin de mes propriétés…

- C'est ce qu'on dit.

Il toucha le membre, faisant grogner le noiraud.

- Le russe veut que tu donnes le nom de ton associé pour le dernier coup contre lui.

- Je ne dirai rien.

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-il en faisant plusieurs vas-et-viens brutaux.

- Rien…

Le jeune homme soupira.

- N'importe quel homme aurait pu éjaculer maintenant et tu as été privé d'un orgasme fabuleux, tu es résistant.

- Il me faut plus que ça…

- J'aurais dû prévoir des pornos… je vais devoir être plus radical.

Le yakuza bougea nerveusement en voyant le jeune homme retirer sa veste.

- Tu prenais toujours un plaisir dingue de m'attacher et de me dominer, ça te fait quoi que ce soit le contraire à présent ?

- C'est encore plus excitant.

Mais Asami se figea en voyant les cicatrices sur le corps du jeune homme.

- Qui t'a fait ça ?

- Devine.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu insinues.

- On fait du troc, je te rafraichie la mémoire et tu me donnes le nom.

- Non.

- Dommage.

Il fit valser la dernière pièce qui couvrait son sexe qui était fièrement dressé.

- Je t'excite…

- Savoir que ton sang va couler, oui, ça me fait bander dur… mais aussi savoir que bientôt quelque chose de gros va me rentrer à l'intérieur… là, c'est l'orgasme, avoua-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

- Je t'attends.

Doigt de fée sourit en sortant un gode énorme.

- Tu ne me prendras plus jamais.

Il enduisit de gel lubrifiant l'objet en gémissant d'impatience. Asami avait chaud, il souffrait vraiment, se débattant légèrement pour attraper le jeune homme.

Akihito se tourna et se pencha en avant pour exposer ses fesses, écartant les jambes et s'enfonçant le gobe qui vibrait à vive allure.

Il ferma les yeux en soupirant de bonheur alors que le jouet était entier en lui.

Le yakuza grognait, se débattant de toutes ses forces.

Il se calma quand le plus jeune s'approcha lentement et se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus du boss.

- Toujours rien ?

- Non…

- Très bien…

Il frotta ses fesses sur le membre attaché, faisant crier le yakuza.

Cette sensation était tellement bonne et ces vibrations étaient si délicieuses.

- Alors, Asami ?

- D'accord…

- Qui ?

- Rio… Rio Dan Kert… Il voulait la peau des russes aussi.

- C'est très bien.

Il se releva en tirant sur l'élastique, libérant le membre qui éjacula à grand jet.

Le yakuza mit plusieurs minutes avant de s'en remettre, fixant dans les nuages Akihito qui retirait l'objet de lui et remettant son pantalon.

- Tu es prêt pour le deuxième round ?

- J'ai dit…

- Tu as répondu pour le russe, maintenant pour moi.

- Que…

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me chercher ?

- Te chercher ?

- Tu ne comprends vraiment pas ?

- Je…

- Ils m'ont kidnappé pour que tu leur vendes un accord… Mais tu as refusé et je te jure que ce sont des malades, ils m'ont torturé, violé… je me suis promis de ne plus jamais être faible.

- On ne m'a jamais dit que tu avais été kidnappé.

Le plus jeune se figea.

- Pourquoi je ne vois pas de signe de mensonge ?

Son téléphone sonna.

- Hallo ?

Il mit le haut parleur.

- Alors le nom ?

- Il l'a donné.

- Vous êtes rapide, doigt de fée… Dites-moi.

- Vadim, votre associé.

- QUOI ?

- Il veut vous doubler, débarrassez-vous-en. Bonne continuation.

Il raccrocha.

- Pourquoi mentir ?

- Les russes vont tenter de me doubler, je n'aime pas ça.

Il lui enfila un pantalon et retira les liens du lit mais garda le yakuza attaché.

- Tu fais ce que je dis, je ne veux pas être gêné.

- Je suis censé te protéger.

- Laisse tomber, je ne suis plus le même.

Il ouvrit la porte et tira deux coups de feu, ramenant le corps.

- Tu sais que ça m'excite de te voir si dangereux.

- Ne me tente pas… j'ai vraiment envie de te buter.

Il lança une allumette sur le lit et tout s'enflamma.

- Il est temps de partir.

Il tira le yakuza dehors et ils filèrent de l'hôtel.

- Alors, on peut baiser maintenant ?

Mais le yakuza fut assommé.

Akihito rattrapa le corps et mit dans le coffre de sa voiture.

- Désolé mais je ne peux être à tes côtés…

Il caressa les cheveux noirs en laissant couler une larme.

Il monta dans l'auto et il roula jusqu'au Shion.

Les hommes de main l'accueillirent heureux.

- Akihito, c'est terrible, nous avons besoin d'aide… Asami…

Il ouvrit le coffre, rassurant tout le monde et il porta le yakuza jusqu'au divan du club.

- J'ai réglé ma dette envers lui.

Il allait filer mais on le retint.

- Vous voulez vous opposer à moi ?

- Monsieur ne s'est jamais remis de votre disparition… Il ne savait pas pourquoi… il vous a cherché pendant un an… Il n'a jamais plus été comme avant.

Le jeune homme soupira.

- Mensonges…

Et il partit dans la nuit noire.

.

Asami mit plusieurs jours avant de sortir de son lit et ses hommes furent heureux de retrouver leur ancien boss.

Il menait quand même des enquêtes sur Akihito, pour comprendre.

Il avait été kidnappé par un yakuza dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom et son meilleur homme de main l'avait dressé pour devenir ''doigt de fée'' le plus grand tortureur.

Tout avait été manigancé pour qu'il devienne un monstre.

Il aurait bien voulu avoir des informations directes mais tous étaient morts il y a deux ans, par le feu.

Sûrement Akihito.

- Monsieur, nous l'avons repéré.

Il bondit de son siège et suivit ses hommes.

Quand il attraperait Akihito, il ne le laisserait plus jamais partir.

Il se rendit donc dans le centre ville et aperçut le jeune homme qui buvait son café en regardant le soleil, tranquille.

Son plan était parfait, il ne pouvait lui échapper.

Il sortit de la voiture et alla se poser près de lui.

- Tu crois vraiment que je n'avais pas vu tes hommes ?

- Les russes se sont tellement disputés que les rares survivants sont partis, je tenais à te remercier… face à face…

- Je sais que tu veux que je te revienne.

- Alors viens.

- Pendant des mois, je t'ai appelé… j'ai crié ton nom, espérant que tu m'entendrais… mais j'étais seul dans ce cachot…

- Tu étais au Brésil… hors de ma portée.

- Tu es venu me chercher en Chine…

- Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

- Ça fait trop longtemps que je te hais… je ne veux plus jamais être ton animal…

- Et mon amant ?

- Non plus.

- Je sais que tu me désires.

- C'est faux.

- Akihito… tu ne peux rester loin de moi… Reviens-moi…

- Non.

- J'aurais tout fait pour que tu acceptes.

Le jeune homme regarda son ainé.

- N'essaye pas de me forcer, je t'ai épargné une fois, pas deux.

Le yakuza passa sa main dans les cheveux du plus jeune.

- Tu ne pourras pas me tuer…

- Vraiment ?

- Tu seras rien qu'à moi avant ça…

Le jeune homme se dégagea et se leva du banc.

- Adieu, Asami.

Le yakuza ne prit pas la peine de le suivre alors qu'il filait, ses hommes à ses trousses.

Il se mit en route, suivant la direction de la puce qu'il avait mis dans les cheveux du plus jeune.

Son téléphone sonna.

- Boss… On l'a perdu de vue.

- Préparez la voiture, je m'en occupe.

Il marcha dans les ruelles, sortant un mouchoir et y mettant de l'éther.

Il se posa au coin de la rue et vit une ombre arriver en marchant. Il vit son chéri, l'attrapa et lui mit le mouchoir sous le nez.

- Tu aurais du te méfier d'une puce GPS.

Doigt de fée s'écroula dans ses bras. Asami le prit comme une princesse alors qu'un fin sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du yakuza.

- Rentrons à la maison, à présent… nous avons tant de choses à rattraper…

* * *

><p>une review please?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

voici ma première fic vievfinder

merci à akira sanguinis de m'avoir fait découvrir ce manga

réponse aux reviews:

karin: merci por ta review, je suis contente de surprendre avec un Akihito plus fort...

Paprika: je sais que ça peut faire bizarre qu'Akihito ne soit plus aussi innocent... Mais je le radoucis ici! merci pour ton soutient!

* * *

><p>2. Doigt de fée.<p>

Plus tard dans la journée, dans le nouvel appartement du yakuza, plus précisément dans la chambre, un jeune homme s'éveillait.

Sa tête tournait un peu, il voulut se redresser mais des liens l'en empêchèrent.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, paniqué.

- Du calme, doigt de fée.

Il reconnut cette voix et soupira.

- Asami, grogna-t-il mécontent.

Le noiraud sortit de l'ombre, une mallette en main.

- Bonjour Akihito.

- Relâche-moi. Je ne veux pas te voir.

- Non. Il est temps d'avouer, mon petit animal.

- Avouer quoi ?

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, ouvrant la mallette.

- Que tu aimes être nu et attaché, rien que pour moi.

Il tira sur le drap qui recouvrait le corps offert de sa victime qui grogna et qui réfléchissait un moyen de se sortir de là.

- Espèce de pervers !

- Tu n'imagines pas combien ça m'avait manqué… tes mots criaient avec tant de passion… ça me rend encore plus dur…

Il caressa le membre du prisonnier qui gonfla.

- Arrête !

- Si tu n'aimais vraiment pas, ton corps ne réagirait pas ainsi.

- Libère-moi !

- Akihito, je savais que tu avais envie de plus ! Laisse-moi t'aider.

Il sortit un gode, se mit à quatre pattes pour lécher doucement l'antre offerte et il enfonça l'objet qui vibrait, faisant gémir le jeune homme.

Cette sensation… brutale et si agréable.

Il était à la merci de ce yakuza qui avait volé son cœur dans le passé.

- Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas me résister.

Il fit glisser sa langue sur le membre, faisant grogner le prisonnier.

- Dis-le, Akihito et je te promets que cette nuit sera la plus belle…

- NON !

Le yakuza prit en bouche le membre, faisant crier le jeune homme qui bougeait son bassin pour avoir plus malgré les larges mains qui l'immobilisaient au lit.

- Asami… pitié… plus…

Il était vaincu par tout cela.

Ça lui avait tellement manqué.

Il n'avait jamais eu d'autres amants…

Pas qu'il n'avait pas essayé mais dés qu'il voyait un autre homme… il pensait à Asami et tout partait en couille.

- Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas me résister.

Cette voix si froide et envoutante… il n'y avait que cette voix qui lui plaisait, qui l'électrisait.

Ces mains si chaudes et habiles… elles seules connaissaient son corps.

Seule cette bouche savait comment le marquer.

Asami retira le gobe de l'antre, frustrant son prisonnier.

Il se déshabilla, admirant le corps qui ne demandait qu'à être soumis.

Une fois nu, il se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de son amant.

Mais Akihito n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Il réussit à se débarrasser des menottes et fit basculer Asami sous lui, attrapant le gun sur la table de nuit, le pointant vers le yakuza.

- Tu veux me tuer ?

- Je l'aurais déjà fait…

- Que veux-tu alors ?

- Je ne veux plus être ton animal… je ne veux pas que tu me domines et que tu me brise encore une fois le cœur.

- Que veux-tu alors ? Se répéta-t-il.

- Être ton seul et unique amant.

- Tu l'es déjà.

Pourtant, le jeune homme ne bougea pas et descendit son arme sur le cœur du boss.

- Je serai le dominant.

- Pas question que tu me pénètres, petit.

- J'ai pas dit ça…

Il frotta ses fesses contre le membre tendu sous lui, faisant grogner le yakuza.

- Amuse-toi, Akihito…

Il lâcha l'arme et s'empala sur le sexe sur lequel il avait fantasmé ces dernières années, criant de plaisir.

Asami s'assit et attrapa ses hanches pour aider à se mouvoir.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une telle situation l'exciterait autant.

Il avait besoin de tout contrôler mais savoir qu'Akihito prenait les choses en main le rendait encore plus heureux et plus dur.

Ce corps si fin ondulant sur lui, se frottant contre lui, et ce regard rempli de désir et d'amour le rendaient fou.

Son cœur battait plus fort.

- OUI ! OUI ! ASAMI !

Il adorait cette voix.

Il voulait à jamais l'entendre.

Elle lui appartenait…

Il voulait plus…

Il souleva le corps et courut le déposer sur le bureau, s'asseyant pour être plus profond en lui, alors que des ongles lui griffaient le dos.

- PLUS FORT !

La table tremblait sous les assauts rapides et brutaux.

Mais cela ne suffisait pas aux deux amants.

Le yakuza fit passer les jambes sur ses épaules, plaquant le buste au bureau.

Il avait encore un meilleur angle de pénétration.

- COMME CAAAAAAAAA !

Frappant durement sur la prostate du plus jeune, Asami le fit jouir, le faisant carrément voir des étoiles.

Le yakuza éjacula à grand jet en lui.

Les deux amants se fixaient droit dans les yeux, reprenant leur souffle.

La nuit était loin d'être finie…

Il avait tellement de temps à rattraper.

* * *

><p>je sais, le lemon n'est pas super grand... mais je vais le ancer dans le deuxième chapitre de joyeux noël, boss et là, je vais me défouler!<p>

une review please?


End file.
